Echo chain
Echo chaining means to use the mesmer skills Echo and Arcane Echo to replicate a skill more than once. The type of chaining performed changes depending on whether the skill being invoked is a regular skill or a spell. Chaining Spells Echo can be used with Arcane Echo in order to use a spell three or four times, albeit at a very high energy cost. Note that because Arcane Echo can only copy spells, this chain will not work with non-spell skills if not used in the correct order. For chaining any skill in general, see the section Chaining General Skills below. To echo a spell # Cast Echo. # Cast the spell to be copied (Echo becomes that spell). # Cast Arcane Echo. # Use the copy of the spell stored in Echo. (The desired spell has now been cast for the second time, and Arcane Echo will become a copy of the spell.) # Finally, cast the copy stored in Arcane Echo. (By this time, it is possible that the original spell may have even recharged, allowing its use for a fourth time!) If Echo is in skill slot 1, Arcane Echo in slot 2, and the skill to be copied is in slot 3, then the above amounts to the combo: 1-3-2-1-2(-3). Or if a skill (that is not a spell) is to be echoed # Cast Arcane Echo # Cast Echo (converts Arcane echo into Echo) # Cast the Skill (converts original Echo into a copy of the skill) # The Copy of Echo # The Copy of Skill If Arcane Echo is in skill slot 1, Echo in 2 and Skill in 3 then you would use in this order : 1 - 2 - 3 - 1 - 2 Using this chain Arcane Echo becomes the Elite Echo and so is able to copy non spell skill Before building a character around this idea, consider that the cost of this chain will be 20 energy (15 for Arcane Echo and 5 for Echo) plus three to four times the cost of the spell. For a spell that costs 5 energy, the total string will cost 35 to 40 energy. For a spell that costs 15 energy, the chain would be prohibitive at 65 to 80 energy. Using spells that cost 25 energy will be practically impossible in most builds without a very specialized build or precise teamwork. Long casting times may also make this idea untenable with certain skills. The other downside to this strategy is that at least three skills slots will be used for one spell; this is good for PvE where one skill may be extremely powerful for repeated use in a mission or area, but bad for PvP where it may get shut down, or find the copied skill is useless against the enemies happened upon. Glyph of Renewal Chaining An Elementalist/Mesmer may cast a spell 4 times in succession without having to wait for the original spell to recharge by using Glyph of Renewal: # Cast Glyph of Renewal # Cast the spell the first time (it will instantly recharge) # Cast Arcane Echo # Cast the spell again (it will be copied into Arcane Echo) # Cast Glyph of Renewal. If the spell had a long cast time, then Glyph of Renewal may be recharged by now; otherwise, one must wait for its 10-second recharge to finish. # Cast the copy of the spell stored in Arcane Echo (it will instantly recharge) # Cast the copy of the spell stored in Arcane Echo again If Glyph is in slot 1, Arcane in slot 2, and the skill in slot 3, the combo becomes "1 - 3''' - 2 - '''3 - 1 - 2''' - '''2" This method has the same caveats as any other echo chain: the cost will be 25 energy plus four times the cost of the spell, and three skill slots will be dedicated to a single spell. Additional Chaining *Use Arcane Mimicry to obtain a second copy of Echo or Glyph of Renewal from a teammate. Then follow similar patterns above. *Glyph of Sacrifice is also used with long recharge and casting time spells, because the extra recharge doesn't matter with the Echoed or Arcane Echoed skill. This does require another skill slot to be spent for a single spell. Category:Glossary